HVAC-R system flushing solvents are used to remove old refrigerant and other contaminants from refrigeration compressor systems, including HVAC-R systems. The need to remove old refrigerant and other contaminants from the HVAC-R systems results from two primary circumstances, refrigerant retrofit and compressor burnout. Before an HVAC-R system can be retrofit by charging the HVAC-R system with a new, environmentally friendly refrigerant, the old refrigerant and any other contaminants in the HVAC-R system must be removed. Where a compressor burnout event has occurred, the old refrigerant and contaminants in the HVAC-R system must be removed before the compressor system can be recharged with fresh refrigerant.